


Special Special Day

by itsashowtime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, P much . . ., infiniteshipping, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsashowtime/pseuds/itsashowtime
Summary: What day is it...?





	Special Special Day

Most 'special' days to the Prince were mundane. 

They included activities such as: visiting neighbouring Kingdoms, 'celebrating' over a horrendously long table with unnecessarily fancy food, listening to boring speeches and trying to keep awake.

Today just so happened to be  _that_  kind of day. But instead of being all mopey about it, Jougo was strangely ecstatic. That's because it was actually a  _special_  special day. 

He scuttled down the grassy hill towards his best friend with full speed, his red cape flickering behind him. He felt as though he was soaring through the sky. In which he practically was when he made a giant leap.

"Hey, it's our anniversary!"

Mamoru, who was staring into the lake as he usually did let out a large "Bfft!" sound and hunched over, choking on supposedly nothing before glancing over his shoulder, flashing a questioning look.  _ **Anniversary**!? You're making it sound as if we're married or something! _A voice screamed in the Protector's mind as he watched Jougo fly towards him.

Oh. Oh no. Jougo will fall if he doesn't catch him.

"Y-Your Majesty!?" He blurted, finding himself catching the Prince. Just barely.

He wobbled on one leg and lost his balance, crashing right down onto the ground, leaving Jougo sitting on top of him. 

The little Prince let out an innocent laugh and laid on top of his friend's chest, watching him propping himself up on his elbows. The fresh smell of grass lingered between them as they gazed at one another.

"Anniversary?"

Mamoru finally asked, earning a wide grin from the one on top of him. The clouds drifted across the clear blue sky behind Jougo. 

"Yup! 365 days have passed. So that means that today one year ago was the very first time you realized you came here with no memories, right?"

When did Jougo do all that math? Mamoru will never know. Giving a reluctant nod, the blonde smiled back.

"I'm sure you don't remember your birthday, so let's make today yours!" 

Jougo cupped Mamoru's reddened cheeks and sqooushed them together playfully. 

"You're one year older! Happy Birthday! And Happy One Year Anniversary!"

Releasing the blonde, Jougo hopped up to his feet and offered a hand.

"Come on, let's go celebrate! Today is going to be awesome! It's a special, special day!"


End file.
